


The Fire in Us

by Aquandine



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquandine/pseuds/Aquandine
Summary: When I'm too lazy to write Black Snow, I write drabbles about Serpico and Farnese... Enjoy !





	1. Confidence

“Are you alright man ? You seem exhausted.” said Guts, a bit worried, when he saw Serpico coming. And he was right: Serpico looked like a shadow of his former self. Big dark rings under his eyes, pale figure, as if he didn’t sleep for the last few days.

“You bet I am.”

“Farnese is still giving you a hard time, isn’t she?”

“You have no idea Guts.” Serpico paused. “That bitch is so thirsty for sex I’ve never seen that. My dick is like a tap during a heatwave, I can’t take it anymore. She makes me cum five to six fucking times a day when Rodrick is not here. I feel like I’m perishing man. I must have lost ten pounds.”

When he finished, Serpico turned to Guts only to see his shocked face. Guts was clearly not expecting that. 

“But...the sex is great though” Serpico added, thoughtfully.


	2. Jealousy

“For God’s sake Farnese, hurry up we’re gonna be late for the gala!” Magnifico urged from the first floor.

But Farnese didn’t care. She was in the corridor upstairs, busy, sucking delicately Serpico’s neck. She was pressing her body against his so that she could feel his erection. She would die for the moans Serpico was making. When she finished, she looked proudly at the new red mark she had left on his skin. It was the _fourth_.

“M-may I ask why did you have to do that many hickeys Lady Farnese?” Serpico asked, still panting. The neck was a sensitive spot for him...

“How else would these bitches know you belong to me ?” she snapped back coldly. And by bitches, she meant _the girls attending the gala_. “Oh, and don’t you dare cover it. If you do, I might have to add something more obvious.”


	3. Phone call

Farnese was lying on her back in the sofa, with only Serpico’s blue shirt to cover her body. One hand on her Iphone, the other one gripping tight onto Serpico’s hair, who was between her thighs, teasing her clitoris with his tongue.

And _that_ was giving her a hard time about answering to Roderick, her soon-to-be fiance, on the phone.

Farnese was really trying not to moan. She knew she was breathing hard, her mouth was dry and her nipples hard. She was biting her lips as it was difficult not to let out any noise.

“Fuck yes” she whispered.

“So you agree ?” Roderick answered gladly.

“Hum yeah right there...”

Farnese was panting and at this instant, she felt all her senses going crazy.

“Fuck I’m so close !” she screamed.

“Close to what my dea-”

“I’ll call you back!”.

Farnese ended the call and threw away her phone.

“God, I’m so close babe don’t stop!”

Farnese closed her eyes and her legs started shaking. She moaned Serpico’s name as she came. Her powerful orgasm spread through all her body. She reopened her eyes, and her pace was coming back to normal.

“Naughty boy, you did it on purpose, didn’t you ?”

Serpico smirked at the remark.

“I don’t know what you mean Lady Farnese”


	4. Trip to London

“I’m so glad that you finally take your responsibilities.” Magnifico said. “Roderick will be so delighted that you come to see him for the first time in London”.

“I guess so.” answered Farnese, a bit absent-minded.

“London is a beautiful city you will see!”

“Hm”

“Also, it will be your first opportunity to be with your fiancé alone, I mean, without your bodyguard – what his name again ? following you all day.”

“Well….yeah… about that...”

At this moment, Serpico appeared in the hall, kinda running, with two big suitcases.

“Well Lady Farnese I got everything packed. I took our passports, flight tickets. I even took books and some blankets for the flight. Oh, and the snacks you like. I prepared an itinerary to visit the best places in the city, you will not regret it. I didn’t forget the condo… Oh hi Sir.”


	5. Worm

It was three in the morning when Farnese decided to wake Serpico up. Although he was sleeping peacefully in her bed, this couldn’t wait.

“Serpico ! Serpico !” she whispered.

“Yes m’Lady...” the latter answered while turning around to face her. He was still half-awake.

“I have a question for you. Would you still love me if I were a worm ?”

Serpico’s eyes widened.

“A what ??”

“Answer my question!”

_So she is serious. What does she want me to say ?_

“Hhhm… I guess so.” he tried.

At his response, Farnese relaxed. She seemed satisfied.

“Good.”

She placed a tender kiss on his lips and went back to sleep, leaving her lover confused for the rest of the night.

_A worm. What did she mean by a worm ?_


End file.
